Aaron Destiny
Aaron Destiny, also known by his nicknames The Gate To Fate and The D, was an online wrestler that disappeared shortly before the Bebo Wrestling Network was established, and founder of Ultimate Bebo Wrestling. Destiny is a UBW and EBW Hall of Famer, and is also known for spent as The Copycat Kid, Scott Blackmore, Arial Constance and Eden. Aaron was one of the most notorious and well known superstars of the Bebo wrestling scene, having competed in over a hundred and twenty professional matches and having held many championships across a multitude of federations. He was most famed for his bizarre and coded style of performance, his own talk show Destinys Door which spawned the first of its kind Bebo-wide world tour called 'Destinys Door World Tour', his involvement in beginning the 2nd Generation uprising in Bebo wrestling, and as one half of the renowned tag-team Austin 2.0. On UBW's final show Umistaken IV: One Final Stand, Aaron Destiny wrestled his final ever match against his real life brother Robert Stevens, winning the match. However, the match also took the life of his brother and ever since that day Aaron disappeared and hs not been seen since. UBW Founder & Career In 2007 it was Aaron Destiny under the gimmick of The Copycat Kid (TCK) who had established the Ultimate Bebo Wrestling federation, establishing the Tuesday Night Terror and Saturday Night Showtime brands. UBW helped provide a platform for the critically acclaimed '2nd Generation' of superstars that competed in the Bebo scene. TCK run the show until his brother Robert Stevens took administrative charge so that Aaron could focus on becoming an in-ring competitor on the Friday Night Frenzy show, he did however still retain many authoritve stances within the federation and wielded considerable power, except for booking matches. Helping his brother manage UBW into its prime, and even further until its final show Aaron Destiny helped elevate the status of UBW to it becoming the #1 Bebo federation. Aaron was in both the first show of UBW as TCK, and the last, where the intensity of his rivalry with his twin brother Robert Stevens ended the life of 'The Perfectionist', the ending of UBW was right where it started...with the very man who founded it. Destiny's Door World Tour Aaron had founded a Bebo wide world tour upon his return in 2009, that would last for a full year until UBW's Bebomania 3 where he defeated Damien Muir for the UBW Undisputed Championship. The tour was critically acclaimed as one of the most innovative forms of online wrestling, Aaron visited over twenty Bebo wrestling federations and found great success by wrestling in forty five matches with a varying degree of wrestlers, many of which he had never faced before. In the time Destiny took part in the tour he was not permanently signed to any federation, even UBW. Tag Team Wrestling Destiny was a solid singles competitors, but had been instrumental in the tag team scene also where he was part of many tag-teams and stables. The only stable he was never formally part of was Joey Harding's Tennis Racket. Throughout the course of his tag team career he had teamed with his brother for most of it, ironic considering Destiny and Stevens were considered their own biggest rivals. #''Austin 2.0'' - w/ Robert Stevens #''Calendar of Saints'' - w/ Robert Stevens, Daniel Templeton, John Charismatic, Jamie Robinson, Lone Wolf, Bryan Roberts, Mike Pyralis, Sebastian Steeler and Joey Harding #''The Plan'' - w/ Robert Stevens & Mike Pyralis #''English Hardcore Hitters'' - w/ Ollie Roberts #''Sperm of Fate'' - w/ Glen Roberts (Sperm Germ) Win/Loss Record Total Matches: 125 Wins: 88 Loses: 31 Draws: 6 Championships in Bebo Online Wrestling Total Championships Won:'' ''54 12 x World Champion 22 x World Tag Team Champion 19 x Middle Tier Champion 1''' x Womans Champion 'World Championships ' 3 x UBW Undisputed Champion 1 x UBW Champion 1 x UBW Showtime Champion 1 x BCW World Champion 1 x CRW World Champion 1 x THW World Champion 1 x EBW World Champion 1 x UBC World Champion 1 x PWO World Champion 1 x WBS World Champion '''Womans Championships 1 x UBW Womans Champion Middle Tier Championships 1 x PCW Eurocontinental Champion 1 X BCW British Championship 1 x UBW Purecore Champion 1 x XHBW Scorpion Champion 1 x INW European Champion 2 x OFW TV Champion 1 x AWR OW Icon Champion 1 x CRW UK Champion 1 x RWO Pure Champion 1 x UWW 24/7 Champion 1 x OCW Atlantic Champion 1 x WNW Breakout Champion 1 x TNA X Division 1 x EOW A Division 1 x XBWE USA Champion 2 x XBWE Hardcore Champion 1 x TCM Suicide Champion 1 x H-W-F USA Champion Tag Team Championships 1 x WBW Tag Team Champion (w/Robert Stevens) 1 x OBW Tag Team Champion (w/ Ollie Roberts) 1 x PCW Tag Team Champion (w/Robert Stevens) 2 x UBW Extreme Tag Team Champion (w/ Sperm Germ, Bobby Hogan) 2 x UBW World Tag Team Champion (w/ Templeton, Christoph Kaiser) 1 x COA Tag Team Champion (w/Robert Stevens) 1 x ICA Tag Team Champion (w/ Robert Stevens) 1 x ZOT Tag Team Champion (w/ John Charismatic) 1 x MCW Tag Team Champion (w/ Robert Stevens) 1 x ICW Tag Team Champion (w/Robert Stevens) 1 x WTF Tag Team Champion (w/Robert Stevens) 1 x SCW Tag Team Champion (w/ Ollie Roberts) 1 x EBW Tag Team Champion (w/ Ollie Roberts & Lone Wolf) 1 x TNA Tag Team Champion (w/ Ollie Roberts) 1 x RCW Tag Team Champion (w/ Ollie Roberts) 1 x H-W-F Tag Team Champion (w/ Ollie Roberts) 3 x XBWE Tag Team Champion (w/ Robert Stevens) 1 x XHBW Tag Team Champion (w/ Robert Stevens) Other Achievements Came 3rd on "Most Underated" Superstar on the OW Free Awards Came 3rd in "Match of the Year" on the OW Free Awards Came 2nd in the "Greatest Moment" Category in the OW Free Awards Came 1st for UBW Becoming "Fed of the Year" in the OW Free Awards Came Joint 2nd for "OW of the Year" in the End of 2008 Awards Came 1st for "Rivalry of the Year" in the End of 2008 Awards Came 1st for "Match of the Year" in the End of 2008 Awards Came 2nd & 3rd for "Biggest OMG moment" in the End of 2008 Awards Came 1st for "Match of the Year" in the End of 2009 Awards Came 1st for "Rivalry of the Year" in the End of 2009 Awards Came 3rd for "Legend of the Year" in the End of 2009 Awards Won the "Innovation Award" in the End of 2009 Awards UBW Hall of Famer EBW Hall of Famer UBW Man of the Year 2007 (End of Year Awards 2007) UBW Legend (End of Year Awards 2007) UBW Man of the Year 2008 (End of Year Awards 2008) UBW Match of the Year 2008 - Joint First - In Both (End of Year Awards 2008) Came 2nd & 3rd in UBW OMG of the year. (End of Year Awards 2008) Came 2nd for Tag Team of the year with the COS (End of Year Awards 2008) Won the UBW War at the Rumble Match (2008) by defeating 29 other wrestlers External Links ''Aaron Destiny Bebo site: ''www.bebo.com/aarondestiny Category:British Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:Bebo Wrestlers Category:Ultimate Bebo Wrestling wrestlers Category:Characters Category:Bebo Wrestling